


Sexting

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [13]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Beers, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual, Cuddling, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Referenced Drug Use, Sexting, Smut, Staring, Texting, Touching, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar meets a guy named Jax in a private chatroom. They started texting and then sexting each other. There's something about Jax that's making Lamar fall for him.[Lamar x male oc]
Relationships: Lamar Davis & Original Male Character(s), Lamar Davis/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194918
Kudos: 2





	1. Texting

It was late in the evening, slightly dark and cold out. It'll be night soon enough. 

Lamar was lying down on the bed, on his back. His stare was on the ceiling, his eyes faded as he closed them. He was in a slight daze. Everything seemed darker than usual, to him anyway. 

He was smoking a blunt, lazily. Then, he put that down and drank something. He was drinking his beer, he took another long sip of it. He takes awhile to put this now empty glass bottle down on the ground. He was savoring that taste from everything, especially this alcohol. It tasted sweet yet with a bit of bitterness. So bittersweet. He almost snickered with his low voice, at the thought. 

Lamar kept his eyes closed, tightly shut. He falls deep into his thoughts. He was thinking for a bit, which made his mind feel calm and peaceful. It's nice. He hummed, softer than usual. 

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was lonely. Especially without Franklin, his best friend who he's close with. 

After awhile it seemed like, he opened his eyes.

Lamar snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He sighed softly. He sat upwards on his bed, already missing that warmth from these blankets. 

He reached out, over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone off there. He looked at it, at that darkened screen before he turned it on. 

Lamar went back to a chatroom that he's been on for a few days now. 

He had a smile as he remembered how he found it, through his daze of loneliness. He knows someone on here. He has another slight grin now (he is high and drunk, after all), when he finds him again. 

Lamar had a guy in a private chatroom and he started talking to him, days ago. 

They got to know each other, getting sorta close, during those last few days. 

Lamar talked to him again, through texting. 

Eventually, that guy named 'Jax’ gave his phone number to Lamar. 

They started to text each other that way now. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_An hour later -_ **

Lamar had got off his bed, making himself some black coffee, instead of drinking another beer. 

He gets another message from Jax, as he heard a noise from his phone. He grabs his coffee and walked over. He puts the mug down on the nightstand, sitting on his bed again. He lays down there, eventually, looking at the phone screen once more. 

Lamar felt himself blush now, his face heated up. His eyes widened, slightly, seeing that text. 

'Wanna sext? We can send some pictures to each other. If you want to.’ Jax texted him this. 

Lamar thought about it. Then, he decided. 

Fuck it.. 

This was so not like him, at all. But he decides to try it anyway, just to know what will happen. 

It's so gay though..

He was texting back to Jax again.

'Sure. You first.’ 

Lamar waited patiently, and eventually, he got another message from Jax. He hears the familiar noise from his phone, looking down. 

Jax had sent a picture of his shirtless self, not showing his face though. Which Lamar found out that Jax is white, pale skinned. 

Now Lamar was standing, taking his shirt off, then he took a picture of himself. He sent it. 

Lamar texted him again 'You're good looking.’ 

"Wow, real smooth, Lamar.." he had said to himself. 

'You're sexy ;)’ Jax responded back to the text that Lamar sent him. 

Lamar slightly blushed at that, a reddish shade on his dark skin, for some reason. 

'Thanks.’ 

'No problem :) More?’ It was Jax's next message to him. 

Lamar didn't text back, instead he started stripping himself. 

He removed his dark gray shorts and black boxers, taking each of his clothing off, throwing them on that ground. 

Lamar was naked now, bare everywhere. He felt that cold breeze on his dark skin. He was lying down, on the bed. On his back again. He aimed the phone at him, taking another picture of himself. Of his dick and his body, although he made sure not to show his face. Not yet anyway. 

After he took that picture, he was sending it to Jax. 

'Nice size ;)’ Jax texted to him, after awhile.

Lamar smirked a bit. 

Then, he gets flustered, when he noticed another text that Jax had sent him.

'Too bad I can't see your ass ;)’ 

Lamar looked at the ground, still blushing, deeply. With it shaded a dark red, again. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

They were sexting for awhile, probably another hour. So that would've been that they have been texting each other for two hours. 

After that, they texted almost all night. 

A few more minutes later, it was midnight, so he said goodbye to Jax. 

Lamar finally turned off his phone, putting it on the nightstand. 

He laid down on his bed again. He closed his eyes now, falling asleep after that. 


	2. Feeling Warm ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Wanna sext? I'll show you some! Sticky drama all the way. Want my dick? Let's get down to it, so you can get down on me! You've got to be textually active. If you wanna be mine! 'Cause... I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep! I wanna rock your body! I wanna taste your sweet.. I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep.. I wanna ah! Ah! I wanna ah! Ah! Love me or hate me, but you want to fuck me. My love is unrestricted. You know you wanna lick this. I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had. Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad. I know you want some more!'

_ They were sexting for awhile, probably another hour. So that would've been that they have been texting each other for two hours.  _

_ After that, they texted almost all night.  _

_ A few more minutes later, it was midnight, so he said goodbye to Jax.  _

_ Lamar finally turned off his phone, putting it on the nightstand.  _

_ He laid down on his bed again. He closed his eyes now, falling asleep after that.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Two Days Later -_ **

Lamar was texting him again, which led to a long conversation and Jax convinced Lamar to text him where he lived. Lamar had agreed, wanting to meet him. He texted Jax, telling him where he was. 

Then, he waits for Jax to come over.

He had his gun, just in case it was a trick. Or something like that. 

Lamar got dressed in his dark green shirt with black pants and some socks. He didn't bother to put on shoes because they were just gonna hang out in his apartment. If they were going to head somewhere else, his sneakers are near the door. 

They're gonna be alone though. 

Lamar had a blush. He was shaking his nervousness away. He sat down on the couch, still waiting for Jax. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_A few minutes later -_ **

Someone knocked on the door.

Lamar gets up, off that couch now. He walks over and opens it. 

He sees a white guy standing there. 

That guy has long dark brown hair and gray eyes with pale skin. He looks to be his age and is almost the same height as him too. He is wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt and black jeans with gray timber boots. 

“Jax?” 

Jax nods his head. “And you're Lamar?” 

Lamar also nodded at that. 

Jax smiled and walked inside. 

Lamar closed the door now.

Jax saw two red candles on a table. He still had a smile. “Aww, are those for me?” he asked him.

Lamar was nodding to that. He had put them there because he didn't know if Jax was the romantic type or not. 

"Do you not like them?" Lamar was asking, a little bit worried. 

"I love them." Jax said to him. 

Lamar smiled softly. 

Jax turned around. He got closer to him. He kissed Lamar on the lips. 

While kissing him, he grabs Lamar's ass, touching it. 

Lamar blushed, a pleased hum escaping his mouth, passing his lips. He also moaned into Jax's mouth too. 

Jax smirked a bit, into that kiss. After that, he pushed Lamar down onto the bed. 

Lamar stared at him. His blush darkened. 

Jax kept his smirk. Although strangely enough, there was a loving warmth behind it, towards him. 

He leaned in again, over Lamar now. He gave him another kiss, already in love with how soft they are. He deepened it, slowly even. 

Lamar holds in a moan, closing his eyes for a second. He felt very warm, especially with Jax's body on top of him. 

Jax resisted an urge to deepen this kiss even more, by sticking his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He was pulling apart from him. 

He had his stare on him. He knew just by the way that he was acting, that Lamar hasn't been with guys before. So he decided to be gentle, instead of how he usually acted.

Lamar was confused, he thought that Jax would be rough, especially with all the stuff that he texted to him. Mostly about fucking him hard and deep. To hear him moan, screaming his name. 

Although he appreciated this slight gentleness from him. Even if it was unexpected. 

Jax smiled again, grinned slightly. He moved him. He turned Lamar around now. 

He stripped him bare, then he kissed down Lamar's back, mostly onto the spine. 

Lamar was still lying down on the bed, on his stomach during it. He's only in his black boxers while Jax was leaving kisses on Lamar's warm body and dark skin. 

Jax also hummed. He felt it as Lamar shivered. He also heard that quiet breathing coming from this dark-skinned male. 

He leaned down, near Lamar's neck. He resisted the temptation to kiss that skin there. He whispered softly, into Lamar's ear. His voice was low ever so slightly. 

"..you don't want me to force myself inside you already, do you?" he asked him, when he noticed how Lamar acted. He questioned it, not being seductive, but honestly wanting to know this. 

Lamar let out another shiver, hearing that. He held in a noise, again, biting his lower lip. 

Jax was staring at him, deeply and silently. He talked again, quietly yet warmly. Because he had feelings for him. He was filled with just love for Lamar, more than only lust. From everything they talked about, even if it has only been a few days. Strangely enough, he's never felt this way before, until him. 

"Well, I'm not gonna do that. I wanna take this slow, because it's you. I want to get to know your body. I'm actually going to take my time with you. You're so good looking, Lamar.." 

"..Jax." 

Jax had a smirk, nicely. "Shh, L.." 

He turned Lamar around again, on his back once more. On the bed while he's still under him. He kept him pinned down, although making sure that Lamar is comfortable where he is. He leans in, kissing him (like earlier). He felt Lamar's soft lips. 

That kiss was passionate and affectionate now.

Lamar hummed again. Softly now, in it, feeling calm with him. 

Jax has another smile, in that kiss. 

His eyes softened, still staring at him. He pulled apart from this other male's lips. 

"I love you, Lamar, let me show it to you." 

In a way, he wants to show Lamar, through love making. Since to him, it's gonna be special between them. Especially that night. 

Lamar nodded at that again, letting Jax, shivering while he waited. 

Although he felt warmer than ever before with him. 

Jax feels this warmth from Lamar's dark skinned body. He touched him. 

He wanted to remember each and every detail of Lamar. To have it in his mind, when he thinks about him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are both naked now. Their clothes are everywhere on the ground. 

Jax was kissing Lamar's neck, on that tattooed part. He leaves a slight mark on the dark skin there. On a sensitive spot. 

Lamar moaned softly, at that. He shuts his eyes. He let out another noise, at what he feels next. 

Jax wrapped his hand around Lamar's shaft, rubbing it, up and down. He stroked it, feeling that erection getting hard. He rubbed the head of it, that tip too. 

Lamar lets out a shaky moan, already close now. 

Jax stopped himself, not wanting Lamar to cum yet. He wants to let that happen last. He reached over, into the nightstand drawer, grabbing some stuff. Especially a bottle of lube.

He puts on a condom, then he opens that bottle. Now he was lubing his own shaft, making sure that it was covered. He also slicked the other male's hole. 

Jax's erection is now lubed, he puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders. He positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside him. 

Lamar let out a pained moan. He breathed heavily and shakily, trying to relax, for him again.

Jax moaned, feeling how good it felt in Lamar, with that tightness. His body against Lamar's, this warmth in between them. 

He was resisting the urge to thrust yet. He stays still, letting Lamar adjust. 

Lamar was breathing quietly. His stare was on him, noticing that Jax did the same thing. 

He calmed himself down, taking a deep breath. Then, he opened his eyes, finally. He relaxed, adjusting to the feeling. He actually loved Jax's touch and closeness. 

It made him feel warmer than ever before, again. 

Jax noticed that Lamar had adjusted and was calm now. So he started thrusting. In and out of him. With a careful pace. 

He was staying in that rhythm. He goes slowly as he kissed Lamar's lips again. He was loving all of this. He pulls away from him, only slightly. His thrusts are even paced. 

They both are moaning, their breaths mixed as well. Their bodies are also feeling warmer. This warmth almost surrounded them, heat radiating off their skin. That room was filled with their breathless noises, breaking the silence around them. 

"Lamar~" 

"J-Jax~" 

Both guys were already very close, nearing their climax. 

Lamar moans, arching his back. His body felt so warm again. He feels overwhelmed, slight tears in his eyes. 

They feel a pleasured bliss, a sensation, both of them did. 

Jax gripped onto Lamar's thighs, not too tightly, gently even. He thrusted inside Lamar. Just a bit more. He lets out another moan as he came after that, in that condom. After he thrusts two last times. 

Lamar came with him, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. He also arched his body again, gripping onto the bed sheets (on each side of him). 

They shared another kiss, both guys letting out a hum in it. They pull apart. After a few seconds.

Jax pulled out of Lamar. Slowly and carefully. He tied and threw out the now used condom. He cleaned them both off with a small towel too, before throwing it out as well. 

After that, he lays down with Lamar, next to him. He was pulling a blanket halfway over them, which covered their bare bodies. 

Lamar snuggled and nuzzled on him, after he calmed down again. He closed his eyes and rested with Jax now. He breathed silently. 

Jax was smiling, sleepily yet happy as he hopes this isn't the last time that he gets to have sex or be together with Lamar. 

Which he has a feeling that it won't be. 

He shuts his own eyes, also resting. 

They cuddled, for the rest of that night. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together. In this peacefulness. A nice silence between them, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 💙


End file.
